


A small price to pay

by the9999th



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: But not voluntarily, Established Relationship, Gen, Jaskier is a nobleman, M/M, Meeting the Parents, and a college dropout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the9999th/pseuds/the9999th
Summary: Meeting the in-laws is an experience Geralt could do without. Especially the kidnapping part.--------Kind of inspired by the "you still think my name is Jaskier" meme.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 487





	A small price to pay

It starts with a scroll, sealed with red wax. It's waiting for them in the inn, and the barmaid insists on handing it to Jaskier directly, not even caring that he's covered in a mix between blood and mud (as he always seems to be after a monster fight). Jaskier blanches at the sight of the seal, then promptly tucks the scroll into his jacket.  
"I, ah, forgot something in Roach's saddle bag, so just - go on ahead, I'll be back soon!"  
The lie is obvious, but Geralt hums his agreement anyway. If Jaskier feels the need to read this message in private, it's his fair right. He busies himself by checking their room for potential exits and hiding spots - gods know they've had enough trouble with unwelcome visitors in the past few towns.  
By the time the door creaks open and his more-than-friend-but-never-actually-discussed slinks in, the sun has fully set and Geralt has been meditating for a good while. He doesn't turn to greet Jaskier, but concentrates on the uncharacteristically silent movements behind him. After a while, the bed dips behind him and a familiar body curls around his.  
"Something I should worry about?" he says lightly.  
Jaskier sighs in response. "No, it's fine. Just another court summon, but I don't think I'll go."  
Usually, a summon from any noble has the bard bouncing off the walls (or...other things - no, focus, Geralt!), so his subdued mood is setting off alarm bells. He finally turns to look at Jaskier.  
He's still absolutely filthy, although he has taken off his jacket and trousers, now only clad in his underthings. His eyes are red and he smells like Roach. He's probably gone to cuddle her for comfort, something Geralt is still surprised his horse actually tolerates. Then again, all his own soft spots have Jaskiers name on them as well, so he supposes he can't judge too harshly.  
He reaches up and carefully brushes a few stray strands out of summer-sky-blue eyes. "Hey, Jas - whatever it is, it'll be fine."   
He receives a watery smile in response, and that's enough for now. 

They soon move on to the next town, and then the next, and before he knows it, weeks have passed and Geralt has almost forgotten the whole incident already. After all, when they woke up the next morning, Jaskier was his usual cheerful self and he never brought up the contents of the note again, so Geralt thinks he should be forgiven for not being hyper-vigilant for weeks after.  
Clearly, he was wrong about that, a fact that becomes clear after having three tranquilizer darts stuck in his neck. Despite his best efforts, the last thing he rememberes is collapsing and being carried off the path. 

When he wakes up, his head is pounding. The next thing he registers is a cool, salty breeze coming in through the open window. Judging by the almost complete darkness, it must be around the early morning hours. He gets up and takes in his surroundings. The fact that he's neither in a dungeon nor otherwise bound surprises him, as does the niceness of the room - there's a low chaise he was laying on moments before, along with bowls of fruit and a pitcher that, on a quick look, appears to be filled with sweet wine.   
That's - odd. Geralt distinctly remembers being kidnapped, but apparently their captors mind their manners. Speaking of which, where did they put Jaskier? There's no trace of him in the room, but if memory serves Geralt right, his companion was right behind him when they were attacked.   
He tries to play through multiple possible scenarios, but the fact remains that whoever brought them here doesn't want to keep them here by force. That leaves only the question - why is he here? Are they truly free to leave, provided that he finds Jaskier?   
When Geralt tries the door, he finds it unlocked, and subsequently, unguarded. In fact, there are no guards to be seen anywhere as he makes his way down corridors and staircases, treading as softly as possible.   
He is almost about to turn around and go back to his room to wait for someone, anyone, to come for him, when he spots a glow of light pouring out from under a door into the dark of the hallway. A hostile conversation, too far away even for his ears, is held inside.   
Careful to not make any sound that could give away his presence, he sneaks closer until he is pressed against the wall right next to the door and can hear every word clearly.   
"Julian, this nonsense has been going on for too long now. Do you not think of your duty?", a male voice, rather distinctly gruff, bites out.   
Who the fuck is Julian?, Geralt wonders.   
A woman speaks up next. "Darling, you know we love you, but you can't roam about forever. You have a destiny to fulfill, here, where you belong!"  
That, the witcher can symphatise with. Poor sod, being tied down by 'destiny' or whatever they want to call it.   
"We want you to marry, is what she's saying! Frankly, you're forcing our hand by now - when you ran off after quitting university - and we'll have words about that as well - that we could tolerate...but now it's time for you to settle down!"   
Well - however interesting these happenings are, they won't help him find Jaskier and escape, so he makes to go on, when the mysterious Julian speaks.  
"Well, you know my stance on that. As always it's been lovely, but we really should get going - wouldn't want to inconvenience you." And fuck, that's definitely Jaskier in there, though who he's speaking to and why they're calling him Julian is still a mystery to Geralt.  
"Don't you dare leave this room - we're not done having this conversation! You've been a disgrace for the past decade, chasing skirts and getting into more trouble than you're worth, and now - I want you to look me in the eye and tell me that you're not grabbing your ankles for a goddamn witcher!"  
"I'd love to do that, but you always said not to lie, so -"  
The woman - belatedly he realises that she must be Jaskiers mother - gasps a scandalised "Julian!", just in time with a resounding slap landing.  
It's the thought of his friend getting hurt that finally spurs Geralt into action.  
He practically kicks down the door in his haste to get in the room, and is met with icy stares from both the woman and the man, and sheer relief from Jaskier, whose cheek is already bruising up rather badly and who is wearing a coronet of all things.   
It only takes him a few seconds to get between Jaskier and his - well, parents, apparently. As he gets closer, he spots a few lacerations on the other's cheekbone, matching up with the heavy rings on his father's hand.  
"Geralt of Rivia, how good of you to join us. Let's get straight to the point, shall we? My wife and I have an offer to make to you, regarding Julian -"  
"Not. Interested." He sizes the nobleman up - dressed lavishly in reds and oranges, clunky jewels everywhere, and while he's taller and stockier than his musician, it's clear that they share the same blue eyes. Though where Jaskier carries mischief and adoration and excitement, his father has severity and disdain.  
"Hear us out, witcher, we haven't even named a sum - and I promise, it's well worth keeping your distance from our lad."  
The woman nods so frantically that her tiara begins to slip. "My husband speaks the truth, we are more than willing to pay whatever you ask of us, if only you -"   
"I believe I said I wasn't interested" he exchanges a quick glance with Jaskier "and I also believe that your son expressed the same sentiment. We'll be going, then, if you could kindly point me to my horse."  
Jaskier sneaks a hand around Geralts arm and, under his parent's stunned stares, tugs him through the still open door and down a seemingly endless maze of corridors.   
It's only when they reach the stables that he lets go and carefully prods at his face. "That's going to be a bitch to heal...well, at least they didn't try to put chains on me again." He seems a bit uncertain and doesn't look at Geralt, instead opting to stare at the ground.   
"We should leave before they remember to send someone after us.", Geralt offers.   
Jaskier snaps his head up. "My parents kidnapped you so they could bribe you into leaving me, and you still want me to come with you?"  
Geralt stares at him confusedly. "Of course. I just turned down a lot of coin for you to be able to do exactly that, didn't I?"  
"So you're not...mad, or something? 'Cause, that was a pretty big thing to be...well not lying about, but hinding, and I think that if you want to be angry about it, you can, and -"  
He's interrupted by Geralt pushing him up against the wall, then kissing him.  
"Let's go. And Julian doesn't suit you anyways."


End file.
